


Barracuda's Banquet

by AbbottWarr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Guro, Multi, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr/pseuds/AbbottWarr
Summary: The manager for the Redwater Barracuda's, Redwater High's baseball team, comes up with a novel idea to encourage the team that has all but given up hope.





	Barracuda's Banquet

The Redwater High baseball team, the Redwater Barracudas, was a pretty decent team. In the last seven years they had made the quarterfinals five times and the finals twice, but they could never seem to seal the victory. This year they had once more made it to the finals, but morale was at rock bottom. The opposing team, the Gold Valley Ospreys, had won the championship four of those last seven years and had personally defeated the Barracudas both times they made the final. To make matters worse, their star batter had sustained a minor shoulder injury and the coach was unsure if he would heal enough in time to play in the final. In an last-ditch, spur of the moment attempt to revitalize the team's spirit, Ruth, the team's manager made a proposition; If the Barracudas managed to win the championship she would volunteer herself to be the centerpiece for the team's victory banquet. The change in mood was remarkable, the player's training harder than ever, even the star batter becoming less sullen, focusing completely on making sure he was following his medical directions to the letter, intent on being in playing condition in time. 

In the week leading up to the final Ruth found herself in a near constant state of arousal. Like many girls her age she had often fantasized about her own death, but until now she hadn't really ever considered it an imminent possibility. The hungry looks she got from the players sent shivers up her spine, their predatory gazes leaving her cold save for a blossoming warmth in the pit of her stomach. To make matters worse, the players, most of whom she was regular fuck-buddies with, were refusing to sleep with her, saying that they wouldn't let her try to distract them from training.

As soon as she knew it the day of the Final had arrived. The team was in high spirits and raring to go and the star batter had been given the okay to play. She sat in the dugout, hands pressed tightly between her thighs as the innings passed. Her fear and excitement grew as the game progressed, the Ospreys holding the lead, but the Barracudas keeping the gap small. Before she knew it, it was the bottom of the last inning. The Barracudas were down two points, the bases were loaded and there were two outs, and the star batter was up to bat. Ruth could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. Either way the game would be decided soon. Would the Barracudas lose?, continuing the trend of getting so close to victory only to fail? Would Ruth live to remember how close to victory the team had come? Would she remember it with relief or disappointment the she survived?, that the team lost? Or would they win, all their hard work paying off, and Ruth giving her all to celebrate their victory? Ruth's mind was a jumble, she wanted the Barracudas to win, but she also wanted to live... didn't she? She had been acting rashly when she initially made the offer, having not put full consideration into the idea before proposing it. She was afraid of dying, but every time she thought about what the team would do to her if they won her heart would flutter and she could feel her thighs dampen. The crack of a bat brought her attention back to game. It was another foul ball leaving the count at two strikes and three balls. The pitcher should probably have just walked the star batter, that would have still left the Ospreys up one and he would have had an easier batter to strike out. Perhaps he felt that walking him would be admitting that he was a better batter then he was a pitcher. Whatever his reasoning, his next pitch was true, a fastball inside the strike zone. With a heavy crack the batter hit the ball dead on, the ball soaring up and out of the field. Sitting there, watching the ball that sentenced her to her death, Ruth came. With no physical stimulation she shuddered in ecstasy, knowing that she was now nothing more than meat.

A few days passed an it was now the big day, Ruth was in the locker room wrapping up her last minute preparations. She looked over herself one last time in the mirror. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail pulled through the back of the baseball cap she was wearing. She had on a striped baseball jersey, which she had rolled short and wore tied in a knot below her sizable breasts. Her flat stomach was left bare and ample cleavage was on display. She wore striped shorts that if they were any shorter couldn't still be called shorts, leaving much of her delicious looking thighs exposed. Her black socks went to just below her knee and she wore a pair of cleats. A shiver of mixed fear and anticipation running up her spine, Ruth left to go to the field to join the banquet.

Ruth approached the team where they were set up on the field. There were several grills set up as well as a couple fire pits. All the players attention were on her as she approached, hungry gazes fixed on her displayed skin. Ruth stood nervously in the center of the team, just as she opened her mouth to speak she was roughly grabbed, a player pulling her into a deep kiss, twisting his tongue together with hers. After several seconds the player broke away, and Ruth barely had time to take a breath before the next player was kissing her roughly. Other players approached from the sides and began to grope her body, hands sneaking into her shirt fondling her breasts, hands dipping into her shorts to invade her pussy, hands rubbing her stomach, her ass, her thighs. She was passed around, one player making out with her as the rest played with her body, until every player who wanted a turn had got it. Ruth collapsed on the grass, weak legs splayed to the sides as she breathed hard, catching her breath. The knot of her shirt had been undone, her large breasts heaving in the open air as she breathed, hard nipples swinging, sweat dripping down the valley of her cleavage.

Ruth only had a few seconds of respite before the first player pulled open his shorts, pulled out his already erect dick, and shoved it in her mouth. He grabbed the sides of her head, roughly manipulating her head, pulling back until his dick was almost all the way out, then rapidly pushing all the way in and down her throat. Ruth was pretty accustomed to this kind a treatment, and after only a brief moment of surprise she started working her tongue along the shaft in her mouth, looking up to maintain eye contact with the player who was using her. It took less than a minute for the player to cum, holding her head all the way down to the base he shot the first few ropes directly down her throat before pulling out, shooting one rope along her tongue and the last landing along the top of her chest and in her cleavage. Ruth only had a couple of seconds to sputter and suck in air before the second player's dick was shoved in her mouth. She gave this dick the same attention as the first and it wasn't long before this one shot as well. As she was clearing her airway hands on her chest and back leaned her backward, her back arched she was now looking behind herself just in time to see a third dick shove itself down her throat. Her throat clearly distended as the dick she blew slid up and down its length. She felt hands tugging at her shorts and her most intimate parts were laid bare in short order. She felt a dick roughly enter her and immediately bottom out, smashing into her cervix. If she didn't enjoy pain as much as she did and if she wasn't the most turned on she had ever been in her life this might have hurt real bad, but instead she had her first orgasm of the evening, moaning around the dick that was now depositing its load down her throat. The dick in her mouth was quickly replaced by a new one closely followed by the dick in her pussy depositing its load and being replaced in turn. She continued being spit roasted for a few minutes, cumming herself only slightly less frequently than the rapidly rotating players reaming her holes. She had almost lost herself in the pleasure when she felt hands lifting her hips and felt a body slide under her, she quickly realized what was going on when she felt a pressure on her asshole. She came again as she felt a third dick begin pistoning itself in and out of her body. She felt another body kneeling on top of her and felt another dick begin to thrust between her tits. Her hands were soon occupied by dicks, stronger hands enclosing hers and manipulating them along the shafts without her input, she having become a little to distracted to give a proper hand job. She even felt her cleats and one of her socks removed as her feet were used to rub dicks. She came over and over again as did the members of the Redwater Barracudas. Cum was fired into her mouth and throat, her pussy and her ass, over her chest and tits and face, and over her limbs. She lost herself int the pleasure, contributing nothing but her body to the orgy, reveling in the pleasure as she came again and again. In the midst of the chaos a thought managed to coalesce in her head, she no long had any regrets about volunteering.

Sputtering, Ruth sat up on the field. After several desperate seconds of coughing and sucking in oxygen she realized that she was no longer being fucked. Looking up in the sky she saw that the sun was significantly further down along the sky than when she had come out of the locker. Players were laying about the field, exhausted and breathing heavily. Looking down she saw the not a single stitch of her clothes remained on her body, most of them strewn about her general vicinity. She was absolutely plastered with cum, head to toe. She took a minute to clear her eyes of cum, wiping her hand clean on the grass next to her. She had never been fucked like that before in her life. Thinking about what had just happened, and what was just about to, she ran her hands up and down her body, feeling her hands glide across her well lubricated skin. She lazily twirled her finger through the generous pool that had gathered between her breasts, before scooping some up and depositing it in her mouth. Ruth would never describe cum as something that tasted good, but it didn't need to, perhaps she loved the taste even more so because it wasn't. Sucking her fingers clean of her treat she moved her hand down to her pussy. She gently brushed her sensitive lips and shuddered, feeling the flow of cum gradually oozing from her pussy quicken as her muscles tightened. She stuck three fingers inside herself scooping up a generous portion of the cum before drizzling it into her mouth. This taste was a little different, the sexual fluids of the baseball team mixed with her own, and a shiver ran up her spine as she rolled her tongue around her new treat.

Ruth's revelry was interrupted by the team's star batter. Having been the MVP of their championship victory he had earned the prize of getting to slaughter Ruth, and it was almost time to start. First he led Ruth to a faucet, where he began hosing her down with the chilly water, the team understandably wanting to minimize as much as possible the amount of cum still on and in Ruth when she made it to their plates. He gently but thoroughly wiped her down with a cloth, and with the hose low gently rinsed out her holes. After a last intimate toweling he led Ruth to where the temporary slaughterhouse had been set up.

The makeshift rig was simple, a wooden frame set into the ground, a beam going across the top from which things could be suspended. There was a metal basin laying within the frame. Ruth felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight, an anticipatory shiver running up her spine. Ruth was cuffed into two spreader bars, one between her wrists, one between her ankles, and the top one was hung from the cross beam. She was standing feet on the ground, bent over the basin, her weight hanging from the beam to maintain her balance. 

Ruth saw the star batter approaching with a gutting knife, a wicked looking hook on the back to easily slice open the belly without perforating the organs. His cock was hard and Ruth's attention kept flitting between the two until he went out of sight behind her. Ruth let out a surprised gasp as she felt him enter her from behind, the built up anticipation causing her to need a moment to realize that it was his cock and not yet the knife that had entered her body. Having gotten her bearings she quickly settled in to enjoying her last fuck. She felt his hands holding her hips as he pumped slowly in and out of her. She could feel the handle of the knife that would gut her pressed into her flesh as he held it with three of his fingers. Her breasts dangled, shaking in the air with every thrust. After a couple minutes of this she felt him lean over her, reaching around her, grasping her tightly and fondling one of her breasts. He moved his head to her ear, nibbling on the lobe, whispering to her how he couldn't wait any longer for a taste. She felt him embracing her tightly, encompassing her whole being, his chest contoured along her back, his arm wrapped around her front, his head right next to her whispering in her ear, his pelvis pressed to hers, pumping in and out, but most of all she felt that hand holding the knife, the handle pressed tightly against her hip. Surely it would have been uncomfortable in any other situation, but Ruth felt nothing but rising anticipation. 

The batter suddenly grabbed her even more tightly, and Ruth could feel him cumming, splashing against her deepest depths. She didn't have long to enjoy this however, as before she even felt him stop cumming she felt a piercing sensation just above her pubic bone. She didn't even have time to realize what had happened before she felt the blade sliding upward, the hook easily separating the skin and muscle. As she felt the knife sliding up, she also felt his dick sliding out for the last time. This was absolutely the worst pain she had ever felt, but she had been well conditioned. Between the blinding pain of her abdomen, the sexual stimulation of his cock leaving her tunnel, and most of all, the knowledge that she was dying, that she was dying to be a meal, that the team had wanted her, had wanted to eat her so bad that they did everything in their power to win, they all culminated in one last mind-numbing orgasm, her offal flopping out of her opened abdomen and into the basin as she shuddered in ecstasy.

She was slack in her bonds as the batter pulled out her insides, cutting off bits where they were attached. When he was finished he went around to her front. Ruth looked up, her weak unfocused gaze barely meeting his. He gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips, no tongue, before grabbing a fistful of her hair, pulling her head roughly up, and running the blade across her throat. Ruth's eyes went wide, her mouth gaped open as she died, blood draining into the basin. A couple players tied the bar between her ankles to the frame and hauled her up, a rope was tied into her hair and pulled back, the bar between her wrists was raised and fastened, leaving gravity to pull all the blood from her body into the basin.

Ruth's body was left to drain for several minutes, after which it was let down, the remaining vital organs in her chest cut out and added to the basin, which was then taken to the food prep area. Several of the organs, namely the heart, liver, kidneys, and all reproductive organs, had been specifically requested and were set aside to be cooked on their own. Most of the rest were set aside for use as sausage filler, the esophagus, stomach, and sex organs thoroughly cleaned of cum first. The intestines were taken and throughly cleaned to be used to house the sausages. A small amount of cum had dripped from Ruth's corpse into the blood, it floated on top and was easily skimmed off. The blood was set aside for use in sausages and stews. 

While this was going on Ruth's head was sawed from her body and taken to be broken down. Her hair was shaved off, free for anyone who wanted it, or would be donated to a hospital if unclaimed by the end of the day. Her skull was cut precisely cut open, allowing her brain to be scooped into a bowl. Likewise her eyes, tongue and lips were set aside with specific culinary uses in mind. Cartilage was set aside for broth, the rest of the head's skin and muscle was added to the sausage pile. The star batter had requested the jawbone as a memento, and the coach kept the rest of the skull either for his desk or the team's trophy case, he was undecided as of yet.

At the same time the rest of her body was taken to be butchered. First the hand and feet were cut off, normally these would be separated into component parts, the meat only useful for sausages or ground meat, but they had all been specifically requested and were set aside. Next the rest of her was skinned, the skin set aside. Then the rest was separated into cuts of meat, bones removed when appropriate, most set aside for use in broth, a couple thrown to dog's brought along by player's families. Now with Ruth fully butchered, it was time to get cooking.

Of course you can't have a banquet with just meat, fresh vegetables and other ingredients had been brought along to complete the feast. There were grills set up, both charcoal and gas. There were a couple of fire pits, one with a steady fire to cook things over, one with charcoal burning low, foil-wrapped meat to be buried in coals to apply even heat from all sides. 

Plenty of choice meat cuts were added to round out the sausage pile, it was all ground together, black pepper, blood, and other ingredients were added to make a variety of different flavors before the meat was shoved into the cleaned intestines and tied off into sausages. More meat was ground for hamburger patties, most it good meat that wasn't large enough to be cooked on its own. Some of the ground meat was cooked with taco seasoning for both taco or burritos.

Steaks, burgers, and sausages were line up cooking on grills, alongside skewers of meat and vegetables, various glazes and sauces had been brushed onto the meat and both of the eyes had found their way onto the skewers. Chunks of meat were being stewed alongside other ingredients in a half-dozen different stews. The hands and feet were roasted whole, as were racks of ribs and briskets. One whole calf was rotating on a vertical rotisserie. Cuts of raw meat was also being laid out for those who thought rare just wasn't rare enough.

The skin was chopped up and fried in spare fat rendered from Ruth's tits and thighs, creating a plate stacked high of crispy skin chips. The brain was diced into small cubes and lightly fried, filling a small bowl. The tongue and lips were grilled. The liver was cut in two, one half was left raw and the other was broiled rare. The raw half was cut into long thin strips, the rare half was cut into half-inch thick slices, both were laid out next to each other on a platter. The heart was roasted whole, wrapped in foil and buried in charcoal, before being diced and put in a bowl. Both kidneys were cut in half lengthwise and grilled. The uterus was grilled, ovaries still attached. The vagina was roasted whole.

Quality cooking takes time, but eventually it became time to eat. The spread was picturesque, all the various cuts of meat spread along the table, interspersed with sides of roast vegetables, mashed potatoes, baked beans, and mac and cheese with Ruth bacon bits. There was also fixings for burgers, burritos, tacos, and kebabs, the roast calf set up and ready to have thin slices carved off. Next to the plate of skin chip laid an array of quesos, salsas, guacamole, hummus, and other dips.

The star batter had had first dibs in selecting his cuts, and he loaded up his plate with a pair of ribs, a quarter pound of brisket slathered with the coach's famous barbecue sauce, and Ruth's roasted vagina. The coach had second dibs and loaded his plate with a 6oz marbled steak, a couple strips of raw thigh meat, and Ruth's grilled womb. Both also took chips and other sides of which there were plenty to go around. The rest of the team filed through, taking their choice cuts as they were available, and after they finished the player's families got to load up their plates.

The banquet was raucous, everyone celebrating their hard won victory, enjoying their delicious feast, reminiscing about the path they took to get here, and the woman who had raised their spirits and galvanized them when they had all but given up hope. The party lasted several hours, everyone eating their fill, before slowly beginning to wind down. Players and theirs families slowly began to leave, packing up some of the leftovers with them. There was a fair bit of the sides left, but Ruth's meat had been almost entirely eaten, only a handful of sausages and other scraps left. Sitting there, looking at Ruth's skull on the table in front of him, the coach wondered if he might be able to spin this "Manager's Victory Feast" into a team tradition.


End file.
